


verum nocet

by bloodsparks (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Fix-it, Episode: s03e08 A Very Supernatural Christmas, Gen, Sam Finds Out, Samulet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bloodsparks
Summary: Sam finds out the truth about monsters. Dean promises to keep him safe.





	verum nocet

**Author's Note:**

> 'verum nocet' means the truth hurts

"If monsters are real, then they could get us. They could get me." Sam's voice is small, and there's fear in his eyes. 

Dean knows if Dad were there, he'd call Sam out for being scared. They're not supposed to be scared, Dad says, because they're stronger than the monsters, and they're going to have to face their fears someday when its their turn to continue the job. But Dean thinks it's rational that Sam's afraid; healthy, even. He shakes his head. "Dad’s not gonna let them get you," Dean says, and he's reassuring both Sam and himself. 

The next thing Sam asks is only natural. He's eight, after all, and when you find out just before Christmas that the Bogeyman is real, you're going to have a lot of questions and worries. "But what if they get him?"

Dean doesn't want to think about it, but Sam's question forces him to picture it. Realistically, if Dad were to go missing or to - fuck forbid - die during a job, they'd call Uncle Bobby. It's always been Dad's warning.  _If I'm not back after two weeks, call Bobby. If the car turns up without me, call Bobby. If you don't have enough cash, call Bobby._ But where would they be, if they called Uncle Bobby? What would be left of their family? There's hardly anything left of it as it is, and Dean's the worn-out glue trying desperately to keep them all together in one way or another. Without Dad, it would just be him and Sam. Dean feels a shudder go down his spine. 

"They won't get him. Dad's the best at what he does." He's not totally confident in himself as he says it, because mistakes do happen and Dad's the best but he's still only human. But before that train of thought can go anywhere else, Dean lines steel in his words and straightens himself up. Dad would want him to be professional about it, and not let his emotions get in the way. He's gotta be tough if he wants to look out for Sammy, after all. 

"But  _what if_ , Dean?" Sam looks like he's about to cry. 

Dean stays silent for a moment. When he looks back into Sam's eyes, he knows he'll spend the rest of his years making sure he never sees his baby brother as lost and troubled as he does now. "Then I won't let them get you," Dean says, and it's more than a promise. It's a vow. "I won't let them get you." 

Sam is hyperventilating now, shaking his head. "I read in Dad's journal that they got to Mom-"

"It's complicated," Dean tries to intervene. 

"If they got to Mom, they can get Dad. And if they get Dad, they can get to us!" 

Dean gets off the bed and moves to sit beside Sam. He wraps his arms tight around his brother, holding him as close as possible and then some more. "They will not get you, Sam," Dean says slowly. "They won't."

"You don't know that," Sam says quietly into Dean's shirt. He latches onto Dean's arm and holds tight, burying his face in Dean's neck. 

"Yes, I do." Dean is surprised by the intensity in his own voice. "I know because I swear, I won't let them get you." 

Sam hesitates, but only for a moment. "I know." 

Dean is shaken by the wet echo in Sam's voice. He hadn't realised how hard it must've been for Sam to find out, let alone process things. "Hey," Dean says softly. "Hey, Sammy, you know things are gonna be okay, right? Dad's gonna be home for Christmas, and-"

"I don't care." Despite his crying, Sam's voice is hard. "I don't care if he comes back for Christmas." 

"You're just sayin' that," Dean runs a hand through Sam's hair, attempting emptily to lighten the situation.

"No, I'm not," Sam protests, pulling away from Dean and looking straight into his eyes, tear-streaked face and all. 

Dean brushes away his tears and holds Sam's face in his hands. He waits with bated breath. 

"I don't care about Dad, because he lied about everything and he lied about Mom." 

"Don't make that decision now," Dean tries to reason, but he knows there's no talking Sam 'round when he's made up his mind. "Dad's doing what's best for us, you'll see."

Sam snorts. He gets up from the bed and goes to the table where he'd left the gift for Dad. He rips the newspaper packaging he'd made, and pulls out a necklace. "Here," Sam thrusts it at Dean, who looks horrified. 

"Sam, that was from Uncle Bobby for you to give to Dad!" 

"It's your Christmas present now," Sam decides. Since Dean isn't taking it, Sam undoes the clasp and puts it on Dean's chest. He crawls back onto the bed and gets behind Dean, fastening it quickly and turning to look at it. "It looks better on you than it would on Dad, anyway." 

Dean puts his hand on the pendant, feeling it above the warmth of his chest. He practically pounces on Sam, hugging him tight and feeling warmth flutter in his chest as Sam laughs. "Thank you," Dean says, and he means it with everything in him. He'll never take the necklace off, not as long as he lives. It's a symbol of how he'll take care of Sam more than anyone or anything else. 


End file.
